Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 2
Willkommen zurück ^-^ Im 2. Part dieses Walkthroughs lernen wir einige neue Leute kennen und 3 davon nehmen wir im Team auf. Freut euch schonmal, Tidus muss sich nich mehr allein rumquälen :3 Ankunft in Besaid Da ihr aufgefordert wurdet zu speichern gabs nen Szenencut, also schwimmt Tidus jetzt son bisschen benommen und hilflos im Meer, aber der Himmel is schon cool… Umso cooler is es einfach, wie er nen Blitzball abkriegt :D Und am Strand stehen endlich mal wieder normale Menschen und Tidus schießt den Ball zu ihnen zurück, doch bevor ihr zum Ufer schwimmt, haltet euch rechts, denn da findet ihr eine Einbuchtung mit einer Truhe, welche die Lunar-Marke enthält. Wichtig, also unter den Nagel reißen! Links auf der Karte, südlich vom Steg, findet ihr dann noch 2 Antidote. Schwimmt jetz zum Strand, wo Tidus den Move von gerade noch einmal zeigen soll. Anschließend erzählt er, er würde bei den Zanarkand Abes spielen, aber keiner glaubt ihm, sodass er wieder die Geschichte mit Sins Gift erzählen muss. Der Typ mit den orangenen gegelten Haaren ist im Übrigen Wakka. Folgt Wakka ins Dorf Besaid, wobei er uns vorher freundlicherweise die Geschichte von Zanarkand erzählt. Dazu ist der liebe Wakka Wakka eh-eh *hust* jetzt im Team und ihr solltet ihm bis zum Wasser folgen. Da Tidus aber nicht schnell genug reinspringt, wird er einfach reingeschubst. So wie ich früher mit 7… Sowas ist echt nich cool, Wakka… Achtet darauf, dass ihr immer unter Wasser taucht, um eine Truhe mit 2 Antidoten am Grund zu finden. Ein paar Schwimmzüge später nimmt Wakka den Blondie eiskalt in den Schwitzkasten, wie auch immer die sich so über Wasser halten können. Warum er das tut, erklärt er gleich mit: Er will Tidus in seinem Blitzball-Team haben und er willigt auch ein. Wakka erzählt dann ein wenig von seinem leben uns sobald ihr wieder auf festem Boden steht, solltet ihr dem weg folgen, damit ihr endlich im Dorf landet, doch vorher treffen wir noch zwei Typen von der Bürgerwehr, die uns nachher den Weg weisen werden. right|278px Im Dorf angekommen hat Tidus natürlich erstmal Hunger, doch zu seinem Bedauern dauert die Zubereitung noch, sodass er gezwungen ist, sich ein wenig in Besaid umzusehen. Naja, gibt schlimmere Sachen. Aber die Frage zum Gebet ist ganz lustig. Nehmt irgendeine Antwort, Tidus hat eh keinen Plan. Gebete kann man seit neustem also essen… *sfz* Wakka zeigt es ihm und es sieht echt herzlich panne aus, aber daran lässt sich nix ändern. Jedenfalls findet ihr links vor der Hütte eine Phönixfeder und hinter der Hütte, stets links, in der Sackgasse gibt’s sogar drei Truhen, die eine Hi-Potion, 400 Gil und 2 Potions enthalten. Geht dann in das blaue Zelt, welches sich als Unterkunft der Bürgerwehr herausstellt. Rechts neben dem Tresen ist das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 2 zu finden. Das Al Bhedsche P ist das Deutsche B. So ist das also… Redet mit den Leuten in der Unterkunft und verlasst sie wieder, um im Norden den Tempel aufzusuchen. Spätestens da merkt Tidus, wie anders diese Welt doch ist, doch nach ein paar Schritten überkommt ihn wieder die Neugier und er möchte erfahren, was denn nun ein Hohes Medium ist. Kurze Erklärung: Ein Medium beschwört Bestia, um das Volk Yevons zu beschützen. Verlasst nun den Tempel und sucht das mittlere Haus rechts auf, sprecht mit Wakka und haut euch aufs Ohr. Heiliges Zeugs left|286px Nachts träumt Tidus blöderweise von seiner Mum, doch sobald ihr wieder die Kontrolle über ihn habt, lauft zurück zum Tempel, wo sich bereits alle Sorgen machen, da das Medium noch nicht zurück ist. Und unser Blondie hier kümmern die Leitsätze Yevons herzlich wenig, sodass er einfach in die Halle der Prüfung latscht, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen… Jeder Tempel beinhaltet ein Rätsel, das erst gelöst werden muss, bevor man zur Kammer der Asthra darf. Der Tempel von Besaid ist noch am einfachsten zu lösen, je weiter man kommt, desto schlimmer wirds. Hier habt ihr eine Schritt für Schritt Anleitung zum Ziel: #Berührt das Symbol an der nördlichen Wand #Berührt das andere Symbol rechts von euch #Geht die Treppe runter und entnehmt den Sphäroiden Insigna #Geht weiter runter und setzt den Sphäroiden in die Tür am Ende des Ganges ein #Nehmt den Sphöroiden Insigna erneut an euch, sobald die Tür offen steht #Lauft weiter und setzt den Sphäroiden in die Halterung links, um eine Wand zu öffnen #Ignoriert diese und geht weiter zu der Wand mit den Symbolen, welche ihr berührt #Nehmt den Sphäroiden von Besaid an euch und setzt ihn in den Altar, sodass die Wand verschwindet #Geht zum ausgelassenen Raum und schnappt euch den Sphäroiden Fractura #Setzt diesen in die Halterung vom Sphäroiden von Besaid ein, sodass ein weiterer Raum geöffnet wird #Sammelt den Weisenstab ein und schiebt den Altar in den Raum auf die runde Fläche. right|206px Nun habt ihr Zugang zur Kammer der Asthra, wo Wakka auftaucht und unten zwei weitere Personen sitzen. Aus der Kammer kommt ein Mädel, höchstwahrscheinlich das Medium, doch sie ist einfach total erschöpft und Tidus hat bei dem Medium ernsthaft mit nem alten Opa gerechnet. Aber was will man von dem denn anderes erwarten, kennt ja nichma die Gebetsweise… Geht wieder aus dem Tempel raus und begebt euch in die Mitte des Dorfes, wo das Mädel eine Bestia beschwört. Dieser dürft ihr einen Namen geben, denn ja, wir werden oft Bestia im Kampf beschwören müssen. Der Name „Valfaris“ ist bereits vorgegeben und der offizielle Name, aber lasst euren Gedanken freien Lauf. Wakka stellt Tidus dann den Besaid Aurochs vor und danach solltet ihr nach links zum Medium, welches Yuna heißt, sodass Tidus mit ihr reden kann. Redet anschließend mit Wakka und sagt, dass ihr müde seid, sodass ihr pennen könnt. Im Traum könnt ihr Tidus steuern, also lauft den Steg entlang, bis ihr zu Yuna kommt. Als er wieder aufwacht belauscht er Wakka und Lulu, welche ebenfalls eine Leibgarde Yunas ist. Sie reden über Chapp, welcher Wakkas verstorbener Bruder ist. Sobald ihr wieder die Kontrolle über euren Blondie habt, verlasst die Unterkunft und Tidus kriegt von Wakka ein neues Schwert, welches ursprünglich Chapp gehörte. Wakka erklärt noch den Grund für die Reise und dann gehen sie los. Zeit, euch zu erklären, wer diese Black Lady ist… Das bedeutet also, unser Team besteht nun aus 4 Leuten. Kämpfen können aber immer nur 3. Was machen wir nun, da die Charaktere, die nicht am Kampf teilnehmen, kein Training erhalten? Ganz einfach: Wechselt in jedem Kampf jeden Charakter ein und lasst ihn irgendeine Handlung ausführen. Das ist das einfachste, was ihr machen könnt und es ist verdammt hilfreich. Geht den Pfad entlang und es gibt zwei Probekämpfe. Im ersten erfahren wir, dass fliegende Gegner besser mit Wakka gekillt werden. Im zweiten, dass wir mit Lulu die elementaren Schwächen ausnutzen sollen. Insgesamt gibt es 4 Elemente: Hitze, Kälte, Strom & Nässe. Die ersten beiden sind gegeneinander effektiv und die letzten beiden auch. Geht nun aus dem Gebiet raus und ihr erfahrt, dass Yuna bereit für diese Reise ist. Betet noch eben und nehmt dann den nördlichen Weg, wo nach ein paar Schritten ein Monster-Hunde-Vieh auf euch zukommt. Hilfe O.o left Dieser "Boss" muss mit Tidus allein bewältigt werden. Doch lasst euch von dem coolen Auftritt nicht beeindrucken, denn ehrlich gesagt kann das Ding gar nix und es ist nur ein hinterlistiger Test von Wakka und Lulu. Greift das blaue Ding an, nachdem ihr „Anfeuern“ genutzt habt. Sollte eure Ekstase-Leiste voll sein, nutzt diese. Eigentlich ist das Ding somit nach 3 Runden abgehakt. Wir erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Monster um Kimahri Ronso handelt und dieser die 3. Leibgarde von Yuna ist. Na toll, dazu redet er nichmal viel. Immerhin ein ruhiger Genosse und so viel Monster steckt auch nich in ihm. Naja, im nächsten Part werden wir uns auf nem Schiff befinden, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern